Rosalie's Song
by Emmykins G I R L
Summary: A story of how Emmett and Rosalie find each other after they let everything go. Join them in their quest for true love, some fluff and lemons. EmxR ExB JxA. All human. Review.
1. G Party

"Rosalie's Song" A fanfic inspired by Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

EmPOV

"Dude, save me some pizza!" I said to Edward.

"Emmett you had like 2 boxes already." He laughed as he gobbled up a slice.

"_You _should save some pizza for _us _man." Jasper quipped. The bastards, I take them into my home and feed them, and what do I get? No food. I threw pillows at both of their heads which they unfortunately dodged.

Edward and Jasper were hanging out in my apartment. We've been friends for a long time now. I treat both of them like brothers now. And our friendship can withstand anything.

We just got back from a class and the tv was on and a documentary which was boring the shit out of me was playing. So I "accidentally" sat on the remote which "accidentally" changed the channel.

"Oops…" I said innocently which earned a glare from Eddie. "Is there a problem Eddiepoo?"

I turned my head laughing and I looked at the tv. Then I saw her. A definite _her. _But then again I say that to every hot a girl I meet on a daily basis. But she was beautiful, not just hot. Her hair was wavy and blond, and shiny. She was wearing a blood red dress. It hugged all the right places in her body. But it was her eyes that I couldn't look away from. Her deep blue eyes the make me feel I've known her all my life. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought she was hot.

"She has an awesome body!" and "I'd like to meet her." came from both of them.

"As we looked around the faces at this great bash, we couldn't help but be drawn in to this beautiful blond bombshell." Got that right. I stood up to have a better look at her. "Gave you enjoyed the party so far?" a voice asked. "Yeah, its been a ton of fun, new faces and lots of new experiences. It definitely won't be my last." She winked at the camera. God, her voice was so perfect like everything about her. "Thank you Ms-" the tv then flicked back to god-forsaken documentary.

"What the hell Edward?" I said, turning around to confirm my suspicions with Edward holding the remote in his hand.

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"I wanted to know her name you jackass!"

"It was too much celebrity talk," he rolled his eyes. In this whole exchange between Edward and me, Jazz was looking like he was watching a sitcom, nodding and laughing occasionally. "Besides, don't you guys wanna know how they built the Sphinx?" he said we actual enthusiasm while turning his attention back to the tv, which made me ashamed of the genetics we shared.

Jazz shook his head "God Edward, you are such a geek." Jazz teased.

I grabbed the remote from Edward and smacked his head with it. "Ow!" I turned the tv back on the amazing blond.

"Hello there Royce, this was quite a party for G Magazine." the little host said. "Thank you…"

"Aww man. Now how will I get to meet her? I don't even know her name!"

I launched myself at Edward while Jasper mediated as usual. "Woah Em, easy!"

"It was just a chick!" Edward yelled as I was pummeling him with punches. His comment brought me out of my 'blond daze'.

"Huh. Guess you're right Eddie." I said as I patted his back. "Be thankful I didn't put force behind those punches."

"Whatever." He said as he held the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb.

"But she reminds me of someone… like I know her somehow." I thought aloud.

"Then why the hell do you need to know her name if you know her already?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said 'like I know her' emphasis on the 'like'" I snorted.

Edward stood up and walked over to me "You'll get your chance man," he said sympathetically. He them proceeded to sucker punch me.

"You better run…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

"I so hate you Alice. I can't possibly wear all these! And my feet are killing me." Bella whined as our resident stylist slash pixie, Alice brought her back from their shopping trip.

"Shut up. You know you love me. And I love you too." Alice, Bella and I have all been living together for 3 years now. Alice and I met during freshman year of college. We met Bella when she transferred during the second semester. It's been a blast having them both as friends.

"Why good afternoon to you too guys." I said and rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't be good for much longer Rose. Wait till you see what she," Bella said the word 'she' with venom, it made me giggle. "bought for you."

"Oooh! A present? What is it?" I gushed. I stood up from the sofa to where Alice and Bella were.

"See? Why can't you show proper enthusiasm for quality clothing like Rose here?" Bella just stuck her tongue out at us.

"Just let me see it Al." I said a bit impatiently and irritated already. She pulled out the beautiful red dress I've been eying for days now, and all my crankiness went away.

"Its amazing!" I grabbed the dress. The fabric was heavenly. It was in my favorite color, my size, everything. It was perfect. I hugged Alice.

"Told you she'd love it."

"Whatever." Bella smiled. "I'll go cram this all in my closet now." She glared at Alice.

I laughed and looked at Alice. "How'd you know?"

"I have psychic powers." she winked.

"Thank you! You know just what it'd be perfect for?" I said smugly.

"The G party!" we squealed together.

"You will look so hot in it. Of course thanks to me. I always have the best taste, don't I?" she said proudly.

"Yes. Yes, you do." I laughed. "I know I'll look hot." I winked. "Maybe even hotter than you…" I teased. I watched her eyes go huge. She smacked my arm playfully. "I'm kidding." I walked to the couch, got the magazine I was reading. "We'll all look great."

"Royce will drop dead when he sees you, the poor guy." She said sarcastically and chuckled. "His face will probably be so blank when he sees you. Just like a mumbling idiot." I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh wait! He already is one." She giggled as I flung the magazine at her.

"Stop it. I know he's not exactly…_fun_. But he's cute and smart. And who says he can't loosen up and have fun every once in a while?"

"Ugh, you just did?" we laughed together.

"Let's just drop it."

"Okay."

"We need our beauty rest now, the party's just a few days away."

"Sweet dreams Rose."

"Good night little pixie." I walked back to my room and shut the door.

A.N. I am new to writing fanfiction. Please be kind. LOL. Review please! Tell me if what yout hink and suggest stuff. CHapter 2 is coming up. Then I will let you decide if I should continue writing or not. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chocolate and Blondes

A.N. Chapter 2 is up for all of you guys. All 2 of you. LOL. I hope you guys like it. All the good stuff will come in the next chapters, this is sort of an intro to their story.

Chapter 2

RPOV

We were yet in another nice restaurant. The only place, I believe, in Royce's book other than an opera house that can be a venue for a great date. I was counting the metal flowers in the ceiling when Royce's indignant voice pulled me into reality.

"…Marcus was a complete nightmare yesterday. I'll fire him first thing tomorrow. That man is so stupid; I don't know how he ever got to work for me." I stared into his pretty light blue eyes, which I keep telling myself will never be the deep chocolate brown I've dreamed of. Why was I with him again? "Honey? Rosalie Honey?" he waved his left hand in front of my face. "Are you alright? We're you even listening?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course I'm listening." I held his hand that was on the table. The one he waved in front of my eyes. "Just tired is all." I smiled as sweetly as I could at him. He smiled back and continued the story I couldn't care less about. After a few seconds, my phone rang which I was greatly thankful for.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this. I specifically told everyone not to call me now cause I'm on a date. Must be important. Just a sec." he looked a bit ticked, but nodded nonetheless. I flipped my phone and saw it was just Bella.

"I told you not to call me now." I said with the right amount of fake, although I hoped it didn't look fake to Royce, irritation.

"Uhm. No, you didn't. What are you doing anyway? I'm sorry, I'll just call la-"

"No! I mean, what do you need?"

"Well, since you asked. I gotta ask you a little favor…" she said nonchalantly.

"What is it?" I replied with unnecessary worried expression etched on my face and an alarmed tone. I saw Royce in the corner of my eye look intrigued.

"Uhm, okay?" I knew Bella so well; I could imagine her squinting her eyes at me. "Can you drop by the pet store and buy food for the fish, we ran out yesterday."

"Oh my god! They'd die without that."

"Yes, yes they will, Rose. Thanks for stating the obvious."

"The poor school." of fish, I thought. I tried my best not to let out a giggle. "I'll do everything I can to help, trust me. I'll make it all better. They won't take that away from them." I said urgently.

"I appreciate you concern Rose, but are you alright? You seem…off. And who's taking anything from anyone?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, don't worry about me. We should focus on that poor school, of fish." I whispered the last part just so Bella could hear.

"Thanks Rose, I'm sure they'd appreciate it." She said a little weirded out, I guess.

"I just wish I get there on time and stop this mess from getting any bigger. I don't want them to be in any more pain." I said willing tears to come down. Surprisingly a single tear did roll silently down my cheek as I spoke the words. It added to the whole impact. Excellent.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale what is-" then I hung up on her.

Royce was looking at me with concern and curiosity in his eyes. "I'm sorry Royce," his expression faltered a bit when I spoke his name and not 'Baby' or "Honey" and other gooey stuff like that. "There is an emergency I need to attend to. A family needs me." I wiped away the few tears I forced myself to cry.

"Are you alright Honey? You sounded upset, you look upset now." He said with actual sincerity while rubbing my back caringly.

"I will be alright." I smiled at him. "Dinner was lovely."

"But we haven't even ordered yet." I didn't let him finish whatever it was he was going to say. I stood up from my chair.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he stood up and looked as if he was going to follow me.

"No!" I said a little too loudly. "No, no. I can handle it, thank you." I repeated in a more subdued tone.

"Right, we both know how you don't like people fighting your battles for you. I love you." he smiled.

"Yes. Bye." I kissed him and left him standing there.

When I was finally out of the restaurant and in the cold winter, my phone rang again.

"What the hell was that about Rose?" Bella asked critically with a hint of humor. Before I could answer dearest Alice answered for me in the background.

"She was trying to get out of yet another dull date with darling Royce, silly." She said so damn cheerily. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see me.

"Oh." Bella murmured. I heard rustling on the other end of the conversation. "Alice!"

"Gimme the phone Bells."

"Yes, Alice that was exactly what happened. Don't you have your own life to asses or something?" I replied.

"What? Are you implying I'm wrong?" she challenged.

"No." I mumbled sheepishly.

The little twerp laughed "Of course I'm not."

"From what I recall, I was the one who called her. So let me talk to her Alice." Bella whined impatiently. I opened my convertible and hopped in. I turned on the heat, but I didn't start driving yet.

"See yah Rose!"

"Yes, Alice, bye."

"So Rose…" Bella started. "Because of that stunt you pulled and all, you do know that now you _need _to buy food for the 'poor school of fish' right?" she chuckled.

"Ugh. Now I really do, don't I?" I grumbled at her.

"Yep." She popped the 'P' which annoyed me, because now I'll have to take a trip to the pet store.

"Yah, yah. I wouldn't do this if I didn't love you." I sighed.

"And I'm so lucky. Thanks for loving me. I love you too."

"You owe me." I smiled.

"Sure Rose. Anytime. Bye."

"See yah at home Bella." I put it in drive and went to the nearest pet store I could find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EmPOV

I was outside the gym talking to a client on the phone when I heard the door swing open. I turned my head to see that it was just Jasper.

"Yes. Thank you. You won't regret it." I hung up the phone, and mentally patted my back for another job well done.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" he asked me as he reached the spot where I was.

"Perfectly. As always my good man." I laughed at my attempt to sound British and professional which failed miserably. Jasper joined in and shook his head.

"What're you doing here anyway?" I asked him after we stopped laughing like idiots.

"A bunch of girls were bugging me. They wanted me to help them lift weights. I got bored." he replied casually.

"Were they hot?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude! Hot girls in skimpy gym clothes, lifting weights. What is wrong with you?" I said appalled.

He laughed. "We both know that 'hot girls in skimpy gym clothes, lifting weights' and asking for help is your forte."

"True." I nodded. A montage of helping girls in the gym flooded my memory. The hot redhead, sexy brunettes and pretty blondes, to name a few.

"Why don't you go in there, help them out, and do what you do best." He chuckled. He started pushing me towards the entrance, but I stopped.

"That makes me sound so much like a…" I scrambled for the male term for slut. "A…a man whore." I said with a hurt expression.

"Stop being a baby and come on." He started for the entrance and I followed him this time. Just as I was about to get inside the gym, I saw a pretty little girl with ashy blond hair running excitedly from a small brunette little boy. They were so adorable. It reminded me so much of home and when I was growing up. Maybe I'll drop by sometime.

"Emmett?" Jasper stood by me again. "What the heck are you staring at?" he followed my line of sight saw the two little kids get into a car.

"They're so small." I said a little nostalgic.

Jasper let out a laugh. "Are you turning into a pedophile Em?" he teased.

I smacked his head. "Ow!" he laughed out.

"Shut up. You know they were cute and charming." I started walking towards the gym again.

"Yeah, they were. But I'm just saying. I'd rather have a man whore as a friend than some creepy pedo."

"I'm not a pedo okay?" I laughed. "Now come on. A bunch of hot girls are calling my name." I smirked as we walked into the gym.

"Now that's the Emmett I know."

I saw Edward bench pressing as we walked further into the gym. To his right were a handful of girls ogling him. No doubt Eddie was enjoying all the attention too. When he finished, he sat up and saw us. "Where were you two? I thought you guys left all the girls to me." He said.

"A client called."

"Oh did you get it?"

"Of course." I answered smugly.

Through all this the girls were just watching and waiting to pounce. One of them approached me. "Umm…hi…" she made her voice high and baby like which was annoying the hell out of me. I still smiled my sexy smile though. "Can you help me with my lifting? I don't think I have it right…" she purred while batting her eyelashes.

"Sure thing. A girl like you should have all the help she needs." We can start with the voice. "I'm Emmett." I said as I got her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Stacy."

"Nice to meet you Stacy. Now let's get started." As I helped her, I noticed my friends shaking their heads at me. I just winked at them flirtatiously and blew them a kiss which made them burst out laughing and make gagging noises.

A.N. So, I really wish you liked it. In the next chapter Em and Jazz, makes friends...;) Please review! Please, please. Tell me what you think. I love you for reading. The both of you. LOL.

Emmy:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EmPOV

I was trying to make any order I could in my curly hair in front of the mirror. I can't go out looking like I just got out of bed, which I did. I took one last look in the mirror and was out the door to meet my friends at our favorite pizza place.

I got inside and went to out usual table and found my two friends halfway done with their pizza.

"About time you showed up." Jasper grumbled around a bite of pizza.

"So, what's up?" I asked them while I took a seat.

"Man, I think-" I caught Jasper shoot Edward a warning glance.

Edward ignored Jazz and continued what he was going to say. "I think Jasper's in looooove." He teased in a singsong voice.

"Shut up Edward, I just said she was cute." he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, and a dozen other positive adjectives." Edward chuckled. "You couldn't stop talking about her."

I raised an eyebrow. "And where did you meet this little lady?"

"I saw her in the mall yesterday, we exchanged numbers and that's it." he answered nonchalantly while pinching the crust of his pizza.

"From what he's saying, it doesn't sound like that's it." Edward and I chuckled. "Is she the one?" I mimicked Edward's singsong tone and batted my eyelashes.

That earned a whack from Jasper. "Ow."

He looked like he was a bit longing for something, which was weird for Jasper. "We just met. I haven't even called her yet." He said with the same longing. I think this may be _not _just a crush.

Edward shoved his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?"

"Yeah, call her man. It's okay if she shoots you down." He looked me right in the eyes and pressed his lips in an irritated thin line. "We'll always be here for you." I laughed while placing my hand over my heart.

"Yep, always here." Edward interjected and patted his back.

Jasper shrugged Edward off. "I'm just waiting for the right moment." He said pathetically.

"You're single. She's single. Probably hot for you to be like this." I started.

"She is. So very, very much."

"And, you're not…bad." I laughed. "So what's the problem then? Don't tell me you're chicken." Edward made chicken sounds and I joined in. I felt that our current tactic was to bug the hell out of him so that he'll finally call the damn girl. It appeared to work, Jazz pulled out his phone. We stopped the chicken noises, part from Jasper finally making the call, and also because of the stares people were giving us. I guess two young men making loud chicken noises in a pizza joint was a little strange.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm calling her. You are so annoying." He grunted. His acidic tone completely changed when he spoke to the girl. "Hi there Alice. It's Jasper. Jazz, Ja- Jas. We- we met at the mall. Yesterday. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. Maybe catch a movie and dinner? Call me back when you get this. Yah. Bye." He was smiling so cheekily the whole time. He looked at us and ditched the smile. "Voicemail."

"Smooth." Edward said sarcastically.

"'Hang out'? What are you? 13?" I said.

"I kinda panicked, okay? I wasn't exactly planning on calling her now." He said getting more irritated after every second.

"So, what does she look like? She must really be a ten for you to get tongue-tied."

"She's small and petite. But that body. Oh my god, if you saw her." He was zoning out. "Well, I'm actually kinda thankful _you," _he referred to me "didn't meet her. Who knows what _you _could have done to mess this whole thing up."

"Hey, hey, hey." I said offended while raising my hands up in front of me "There's no 'Whole thing' yet, so I wouldn't be messing anything up. I guess you're just scared that she's going to like me more than you. But, whatever. Continue with your story."

"As I was saying, she was so hot and beautiful. I saw her reaching for curtains on high shelf. She was looking for a sales person, but I still helped her get it. When she thanked me, her voice was like wind chimes when there's a light breeze." He said as he zoned out yet again.

"You're getting sappy man." I chuckled.

They both snorted. "He's using figures of speech Em. You should try in sometime." Jasper laughed in agreement.

"Like 'Oh Edward, you're eyes are like the deep forest, like pools of jade, like the grass in the 'light breeze'" I quoted Jasper "like the inside of a baby's diaper when he just finished shi-"

"Em! There's a kid looking straight at you." Jasper butted in. I looked up and saw a little boy staring at me with wide eyes. His mother grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Stay in school!" I yelled as they were quickly walking away.

"So, Em, how is the hunt for the hot blond who is way out of your league?" Jasper inquired innocently.

"Psh. Out of my league? Are you kidding me? Out of these," I flexed my biceps "leagues? This league?" I did my sexy smile. "Out of this-" I was about to lift my shirt.

"We get it Em. _Not _ouyt of your league. We don't need a strip tease." Edward almost yelled while hitting my arm.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Jasper asked.

"Nah…But I did meet this really cute girl in while doing laundry."

"Laundry?" Jasper snickered.

"See? She's not the only girl out there."

"Yeah. She was pretty and all, sweet looking. But not really my type. But I did try to pick her up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does your feet hurt pretty lady?"

The curly brunette turned around, or wobbled around on totally inappropriate footwear and looked at me. Did a quick up and down, and smiled. Then she opened her mouth. "OMG. Yes! These shoes are totally killing me! They were like the only ones matching my outfit though, so-"

"No, no. I mean. Because you've been running through my head all day." I said in my sexy voice.

"Oh. That would hurt, wouldn't it? I mean running? Like all day. In these shoes, not me! No si." She said actually proud of herself. "I'll probably wear running shoes if I'd run." She giggled.

"Right." I replied courteously. I was thinking of a polite way to ditch this dim girl.

"I'm Jessica. You are?" she said before I could make my escape.

"Oh, uh…Edward." I smiled and shook her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"'Edward'? What the hell Em?"

"What? I didn't want to tell her my real name. She might hunt me down and ask to marry me or something. I could totally see she was _that _kind of girl. I remembered that movie I saw once. With the Edward dude in it. The one with scissors." I laughed. "So I just blurted out Edward."

"But that's also _my _name genius."

"Oh right."

"She's so dim!"

"Then, you don't have to worry about her tracking you down." I sighed. "Anyway."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Edward. You wanna get out of here and grab a coffee?" she purred.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to finish my laundry. Maybe next time. Remember, Edward."

"Aww. Okay. Bye Eddie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're willing to overlook her shallowness cause she's hot?" Jasper asked.

"Didn't say she was the cute and sweet one now did I?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, did it hurt?"

She replied but continued putting her clothes into the machines. "I think I've heard that one before, But please humor me." She looked at me. "What would hurt?"

She was very pretty in simple way. Not my type at all. But she was way prettier than the last girl.

"When you fell from heaven." I replied.

"Uh…yeah. I don't really communicate with guys lwho use lame, creepy, cheesy pick-up lines. So if you would excuse me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You got shot down! You didn't even get her name." he laughed.

"Yeah whatever, she wasn't my type anyway."

A.N.

That is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading


	4. Calls in the Laundromat

I do not own Twilight or any other related piece of great literature. SAD

Chapter 4

APOV

We do need a new microwave. I think the old ones busted. Yes, a microwave. Useful, a necessity, heats stuff, bland, boring, it won't go with any of my new clothes, and I can't wear it. I walked past a store with shoes on sale. A new pair of heels, yes, now those would go great with my new clothes and the other stuff I bought for Rose and Bella. Shoe shopping! Then maybe I can buy the microwave later. I got inside the store and was met with my own personal shoe heaven. There were so many new stuff. I stopped trying on shoes after my eighth pair. I do need to buy the microwave now. Bella and Rose would probably want to see it when I get home, and all I have are clothes and shoes. It wasn't my ideal shopping trip, but shopping nonetheless.

"Hi, can you show me where the latest microwaves are?" I asked the man behind the counter of the Bed Bath and Beyond I went into.

"Sure, follow me please." He said courteously in a quiet voice. I followed him to where they were.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Just holler if you need any help, miss." He said as went back to the counter.

Ooh.. There, were nice microwaves here. That one even matches the whole motif of the kitchen. I like it. But it's not very big, but we don't really use the microwave much. I'll take it. I was about to get it, when I saw an amazing curtain.

"What a pretty curtain!" I whispered to myself. I can even picture the pattern as a dress. "Now this is what the house needs." I felt the texture of it, and it was perfect. The stocks are up too high, I can't reach it even with my heels on. I looked towards where the man went. "Sir? Excuse me? Can you help me take a better look at this?" Where is that guy?

I long hand reached up from behind me and got the curtain for me.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." I turned around to thank him properly and ask if it came in any different colors. But it wasn't the guy who helped me out earlier. I don't even think he worked here. He was too good-looking to work here. He was my perfect type. Blonde, tall, leonine. He smiled at me. He also had a great smile and great sense of style from what I see he was wearing.

"You're welcome." he said. "I like the pattern." he added.

"Yeah, it's nice." He stared at me for a while with a cute look on his face. He loved me already. I giggled lightly. "I see you have great taste in women like you do in curtains." I laughed. "I'm Alice."

His expression turned a little shocked, but he smiled eventually. "Jas- Jazz. Jasper Whitlock. Friends call me Jazz."

"Cute."

His face brightened up. He suddenly got a little cocky. "Thank you. You are too." He smirked.

"Thanks. But I meant your name." I smiled kindly.

He hung his head a little and chuckled. "Thanks again, I guess." He looked at me then and asked. "Would you like me to accompany you to finish your shopping?"

"That would be lovely." I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, that is how I met him." I mumbled a little. "He was so cute and funny. He hasn't called yet. I mean, it has only been a day. Maybe _I _should call him." I got the wireless phone and started to dial, Rose whacked the phone from my hand.

"No, Alice, No. What are you doing? You do not call him. Do you want to look like a desperate schoolgirl who has never been on a date? You're better than that. No matter how cute he is." Rosalie said seriously.

"She does kinda have a point." Bella agreed and nodded.

I thought about it, "Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. Me, desperate? Please." I said smugly.

The phone rang and the next thing I knew, I wrestled Rose for the receiver. "It's him!" I started bouncing in place.

"Don't answer it! Stop. Let him leave a message, you don't even know who it is. Besides, you'll seem more mysterious." She winked. "Stop bouncing, you're giving me a headache." She added.

"Hi there Alice. It's Jasper. Jazz, Ja- Jas. We- we met at the mall. Yesterday. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. Maybe catch a movie and dinner? Call me back when you get this. Yah. Bye."

"See? He did call." Bella smiled.

I couldn't take the smile off my face; I tried my best to look nonchalant and casual about it. "Uhuh. I knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from me."

Rose raised a perfect eyebrow at me and began "Well? What are you waiting for? Call him. I know you're dying to." She teased.

"Like what you said, I have to seem more mysterious. Let him want me more." I replied dismissively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RPOV

Alice disappeared into her room after her Jasper called. She tried to make it seem that she wasn't at all excited about him calling, but Bella and I knew better.

"Rose, do you know that a guy tried to pick me up in a Laundromat the other day?" I looked at Bella amused. "Seriously, while I was doing laundry."

My mouth hung open slightly. "No kidding?" I chuckled, she nodded in response. "Is it where all the hot chicks hang now?" I laughed.

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I was minding my own business, when a big guy came up to me…"

I interrupted her and asked "Big as in tall, or big as in fat or as in muscles?" I felt my mind wander a little when I said the word muscles.

Bella must've noticed. "You're in a relationship. Stop that!" she reprimanded me.

I felt a tad embarrassed. "I know that. I was just asking…" I mumbled guiltily as I bit my lip.

"And to answer you're question, big as in tall and muscles. But it wasn't the icky body-building type."

"What pick up line did he use?" I inquired.

"'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'" Bella answered laughing.

I chuckled too. "Seriously?" I shook my head. "Men. What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just sort of told him off. You should've seen the look on his face. It was like it was the first time he got rejected."

I thought about Bella's recent experience, and my current dull relationship. "Why do we have such rotten luck in men?" I said out loud before I could stop myself.

Alice's door swung open suddenly, she was clutching her phone to her face. "Hah! I heard that! I knew it. Why don't you just end it if you feel that way?" she rambled. Then she looked a little sheepish. "Oh, no Jazz. I wasn't talking to you silly." I raised my eyebrow at her, and Bella crossed her arms playfully. She blushed a little and made a face at us. "Just my silly friend." She giggled and went inside her room again.

"Okaaaay." Bella laughed. She looked at me then all humor erased from her face. "But I do agree with her, Rose. Why do you want to prolong this? We all know you're not that happy anyway."

I cast my eyes to the floor and began my response. "I don't know it's just, I've been with him for so long. He's good to me. I don't even know how _not _to be with him." I looked her in the eyes then. "Although, I would love to try. But he's not doing anything wrong." I explained to her. "Except his extraordinary dullness." I laughed. "But that doesn't count. It doesn't seem fair that I would end it just because of that little thing."

Bella looked at me and nodded, with understanding. "I get it. Just make sure you do the right thing. The thing that will make you happy. That's all I care about." she smiled.

She hugged me then, I hated feeling like such a pathetic girl. "Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I- I'll think about it." I extracted myself from her hug. "Well, it's late and I'm beat. Gotta get some sleep." I stood up and made my way to my room. "Sweet dreams Bells."

"Good night Rose. I love you."

A.N. Chapter 4 for you people. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will involve a very pissed off Rose and whipped cream. LOL.


End file.
